eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Nevra
Nevra leads the Shadow Guard. He has quite the ego and enjoys the company of girls. He is one of the few members of the guard that takes the "ranking" to heart, and tries to keep his guard at the top of the list every month. In episode 14 we've learned, that his companion has a connection with his eye band. In episode 15 Karenn told us, that their parents are still alive. Appearance Nevra has raven black hair and lavender eyes. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye because Shaitan pierced it. His ears are pointy. He has a wide mouth and often smiles. He has a slim build. He wears a black suit with purple and red details, a white sleeve and black boots. Personality If vampires are known flirts, Nevra is no exception to this rule. Known in the Guard of El for his multiple conquests (especially in Absynthe Guard), he still makes an understanding and considerate leader. He always listens to Valkyon's orders. He is little arrogant but brave and doesn't hesitate to help and support Erika and his friends. Relationships Guardian/Erika Depending on what player chooses they can be either good friends, friends or lovers. Either way Nevra cares about her and her safety and listens her opinions. Supports her even when her true race is revealed. Ezarel and Valkyon They are his friends. They must get along well because they are leaders of the guards. Accepts them as they are and showed his compassion when Valkyon was feeling down. Karenn Karenn is Nevra's little sister. They get along very well, but Karenn sometimes uses it to her advantage. When Nevra decided to abandon his home village due to their father's expectations for his son, Karenn followed him by her own willingness. If player is on Nevra's route they had short rift between each others and as well between she and Erika because she felt left alone when his brother didn't spend so much time with her anymore and spent his time with Erika instead. The trio spoke things over and made up eventually. Gallery Sprites Nevra Sprite 1.png Nevra Sprite 2.png Nevra Sprite 3.png View all sprites Illustrations Episode19 Illustration-Nevra Gaurdian.jpg|Episode 19 View all illustrations Trivia * "Nevra" is an anagram of word "raven" (this bird is Shadow Guard's symbol) * Although being a vampire, he is not immortal. * Tends to feed on girls from the Absynthe guard, something that bothers Ezarel. * He likes girls who get jealous. * Prefers juicy and undercooked meat. * His parents are alive and his father is a leader of mafia-like vampire "cult". Nevra was supposed to be his successor. * Doesn't like to be alone, and always surrounds himself with people, mainly girls. * Upon Erika's arrival, Nevra made a promise not to drink her blood. * He has shown some talent in slow dancing and tango. * Nevra became much more arrogant after learning that vampires were quite popular among humans and above all, after reading the book Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. * According to Alajea, Nevra likes dogs a lot. * He is known for his many conquest, romances and broken hearts. * Consider Ezarel and Valkyon his best friends. * His companion is a Gallytrot named Shaitan (Arabic for Demon). * He doesn't like cotton sheets, and prefers silk sheets. * Only lies on rare occasions. * He is from village called Yaqut. Category:Index Category:Character Category:Males Category:Dateable Category:Shadow Guard Category:Light Guard